Large containers are provided for receiving, transporting, unloading and/or dumping bulk materials such as waste, chemicals, construction materials and the like in packaged or unpackaged form. In the waste hauling industry, for example, such containers are provided with access openings to permit the addition of solid and/or liquid waste, the entry of persons or vehicles into the containers, and the unloading, dumping or ejection of the waste or other materials held therein. It is desired that doors covering such openings be tightly sealable against the container opening periphery to contain any leaking liquid component of the materials.
While numerous configurations have been designed, leakage, premature failure, high cost and inconvenience of use issues remain a concern, and an improved design is desired.